


Types of confession

by midnight_blue_eyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mikan is a precious gem I adore her, i think, idk maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who cares if you go bald!”<br/>“Hmm I don’t know, why would someone possibly care about their own hair”<br/>“How the hell would I k-”<br/>“I LIKE MY HAIR KAGEYAMA”<br/>“Then stop being a dumbass! And quit making it a big deal idiot, Tanaka-san is bald”<br/>“Yeah, but not on purpose!”<br/>“Wait, what” Kageyama stopped in his tracks. If he hadn’t already finished his snack, he’s sure he would’ve choked on it. He reminds himself to not pay attention to Hinata while eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Types of confession

**Author's Note:**

> It all started when [Mikan](mikanchii.tumblr.com) showed me [this](http://mikanchii.tumblr.com/post/115755131137/anea-san-do-you-listen-to-the-haikyuu-radio-i) post and said  
> "THE KAGEHINA WAS STRONG CAN YOU FEEL ME ajdhfa  
> WHAT IF THAT WOULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN  
> Like Hinata joke confesses and then Kageyama also says ii yo  
> IM /DEAD"  
> And so, I fell in love and couldn't resist.  
> EDIT (May.9.2015): My most adorable fangirl buddy drew the thing [HERE](http://senpai-will-notice-you.tumblr.com/post/118523444837/mikanchii-s)

The clicking noises of the bicycle from being pulled along were the only sounds that subtly accompanied the oddball duo. They made their way to their respective homes after an exhilarating session of extra volleyball practice. Their slightly ragged breathing was the lingering proof of yet another impromptu race and the warm delicious meat bun he was munching on being the reward of winning said race to the Sakanoshita foot hill store. He’s thankful to the gods for his superior reflexes and speed because it's Kageyama's wallet that's empty right now, not his own.

 

While walking side by side, Shouyou glances up at the taller on his right, internally questioning why Kageyama was glaring at his meat bun instead of eating it like a normal person. Swallowing the rest of his meatbun, he decides it’s better if he doesn’t bring it up."98 wins for me and 96 for you" he snickers instead, successfully stopping Kageyama's silent glaring contest with his meat bun. He clicked his tongue at the middle blocked, "Tch. Laugh all you want dumbass, but when I reach 100 first, you'll be crying" He declared, smirking after he was done— pleased with his wording, Shouyou assumes. But his mind was stuck with how Kageyama said 'when' as if racing Shouyou was an expected occurrence, part of a routine, perhaps something Kageyama even looked forward to—the same way Shouyou does—and he hates the fluttering he feels, bubbling somewhere in his chest.

 

Snapping out of his daze, he continues, "Heh you're sulking, how lame" And proceeds to bask in his momentary glory, ducking as soon as the words leave his mouth and successfully dodging Kageyama's attempt at a head grab—or as Shouyou likes to call it, ' the death grab' because it will eventually lead him to mourn the loss of his hair.

 

"Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama snapped at him, finally biting into his meat bun.

"You should stop grabbing my head like that Bakageyama, I'll go bald you know!" Shouyou whined, running his fingers through his locks almost protectively.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so stupid then"

"You're stupid"

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the childish retort and continued munching away at the curry pork filled bun in his hand, eyes glued on the road ahead. He almost failed to notice how Shouyou tried to grab his head in retaliation. Almost.

“Oi, dumbass! What the hell?!” He yelled, instinctively moving his meatbun away.

“I don’t want your meatbun stupid! Just let me grab your head!”

“HAH?! Why should I?”

“So you know what it feels like!”

“Who cares if you go bald!”

“Hmm I don’t know, why would someone possibly care about their own hair”

“How the hell would I k-”

“I LIKE MY HAIR KAGEYAMA”

“Then stop being a dumbass! And quit making it a big deal idiot, Tanaka-san is bald”

“Yeah, but not on purpose!”

“Wait, what” Kageyama stopped in his tracks. If he hadn’t already finished his snack, he’s sure he would’ve choked on it. He reminds himself to not pay attention to Hinata while eating.

“I think so” Shouyou mumbles, absentmindedly dragging his bicycle along.

“And anyway, it suits Tanaka-senpai! Remember how he was trying to act in the club room today?”

Kageyama nods, out of habit really. He’s too focused on Hinata’s gesturing to recollect the silly events in their clubroom. Maybe the reason why he can’t remember things lately is specifically because he has been hyper aware of the fact that Hinata is right next to him. Maybe.

“What kind of confession do you like, Kageyama?”

He blinks, confused. What did Tanaka-san say again? There were uh four kinds of confessions right? Was it four or—

 

"Pfft! You forgot didn't you" Shouyou giggled, unable to control his laughter. Kageyama looked mortified until suddenly, color rose up his cheeks and his face scrunched up in the it's-not-my-fault-I-don't-care glare—the blushing doesn’t help it though. So Shouyou takes it upon himself to explain the four fundamental ways of confession.

 

He stops walking and halts his bike and pats Kageyama's back, "It's okay to not know, I was young once too, Kageyama-kun"

 

"Shut up! You're literally just six months older"

 

"Yes and you better remember that Bakageyama" Shouyou replies and continues to walk ahead, Kageyama still by his side. "There are four kinds of confession, well there are more like letters and stuff but we're talking about ones where you directly say it to the other person"

 

He nods, urging Shouyou to go on.

 

"Pay attention okay? The first, most popular one is 'the serious confession' where person A is-

 

"Serious?"

 

"Yep! See, you're not half bad Kageyama-san!"

"Shut up, dumbass"

"And then there's the drunk confession where you confess while you're-"

"drunk?"

"Mn"

"And then there's the cocky confession" He stops his bicycle once again and takes a deep breath in before bringing his hands in his hair to flatten them and lower his voice, " 's okay if ya’wanna go out' " He shrugs and turns towards a baffled Kageyama. "That was you! " Shouyou says, grinning and dodging the hand swatted at him.

 

"That was not me, only you can be that obnoxious"

"That's totally you! The cocky confession is so you, what are you even saying"

"Yeah? Then what are you, dumbass?"

"Ah yes, I'm the cliche confession"

"Huh, you're right"

"I am?"

"Yeah, because it's just as lame as you"

"Shut up Kageyama! Mine is so much better than yours! It sounds nicer and doesn't make me seem like an asshole" Shouyou clears his throat and continues, looking up at the starry sky while trotting his bike, "Stay by my side and I'll Shouyou the whole world" He says, gesturing  with his hand and voice laced with sincerity. It would've been a sweet way to confess too if Shouyou didn't start bawling with laughter afterwards.

 

"...dumbass" Kageyama muttered, turning away.

"So?"

"So what?" He quirked his eyebrow in response.

"Which one do you like most Kageyama-kun?"

"Shut up and how do you even know all these"

"Tanaka san was showing this just a couple of hours ago! And also, I have a sister"

Kageyama grunts in response

"You didn't answer,  idiot. I personally like the cliché one. 'Shouyou the world' how nice is that!"

"That's stupid"

"Better than yours"

Kageyama got quiet before speaking almost inaudibly "The serious one maybe?"

"Crap, you're right! You're the serious kind when you like something! Like volleyball" He says, his free hand moving in all directions. “It’ll be Gwaaa!! Like this!” He says before clearing his throat.

"I like you, please go out with me!" He confesses with a low and serious voice, slightly surprised at his skill—impersonating Kageyama has its own perks, he thinks. He giggles, pleased with himself.

 

"Okay"

"Eh?" He gave himself a whiplash, turning so fast to stare at the indifferent setter. Was he imagining things or- "What did you just say?"

"I'm saying I'll go out with you"

Shouyou stared at the setter and slowly let his words sink in. And after a considerable amount of internal denial, blushing and sputtering, his voice finally returned.

“EHHHH!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
